Wounds Never Fully Heal
by The Red Dance
Summary: This is a story of the Arthur, the knights and Merlin being captured. There is a magic reveal, but also revealing of how much Merlin went through. Lancelot is alive because I don't want him to be dead. There's mention of torture so I put it rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote about a year ago. I edited it a tiny bit, but I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing.**

 **I don't own the characters in this story.**

 **Chapter One**

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights were out on a hunting trip when it happened. They were all just joking around, and then something clamped itself around all of their arms that took away Merlin's magic. Then some sorcerers chanted a spell and they were kneeling in a field. The sorcerers grabbed their arms and started to lead them to the house a few metres away. They couldn't put up a fight because the bracelets also rendered them incapable of moving unless the others wanted them too.

"Put them all in seperate cells," It was Morgana, and she smirked at the looks given to her. She saw Merlin, completely pale and made a note to watch him. She didn't want any of them dead, yet, she wanted information and she knew that the servant would be the easiest to crack.

"Bring Lancelot," she pointed at the correct guy and stalked away.

"Arthur, you have a messed up sister," Gwaine laughed.

"He has a messed up family, not just sister," Merlin corrected.

"How was his mother messed up?" Elyan asked.

"Not so much her," Percival interjected.

"And Uther?" Leon asked.

"He is a hypocrite," Merlin spat. "He used magic, and when something went wrong, he killed sorcerers," Silence at Merlin's words. They waited until Lancelot came back. Elyan was the next to be taken.

"Why isn't she taking you?" Gwaine asked Arthur.

"She thinks that my newest Knights will be easiest to break. I have been trained to withstand torture, as has Leon," Arthur told them.

Elyan came back, looking a bit worse than Lancelot, but not by much. Percival was next. Then Gwaine. Leon. Each time looking worse than the last. Morgana was getting frustrated.

"Take the manacles off those fools," Morgana ordered. She watched as Merlin's was taken off and his eyes glowed gold for a second. Her eyes widened and she smirked, looking at the others and how none of them noticed. She could use his magic as blackmail to get information on Arthur. "Put it back on that servant,"

Merlin struggled away, but he wasn't alert enough to fight. Arthur was taken next. By the time he came back, he was unconscious and bleeding heavily. Morgana whispered a spell, and he was going to feel a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to die.

"Merlin," Lancelot hissed. He was beside Merlin's cell.

"I'm fine," Merlin said through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not. What is that thing doing to you?" He asked. Merlin glanced around, but the others were all asleep.

"It made my magic unusable,"

"Are you okay?" Lancelot asked.

"Fine. We need to sleep," Lancelot still looked concerned, but laid down anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a while! Happy New Year!**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter Two**

The next day, Morgana took Merlin.

"He doesn't know how to withstand whatever she's doing to him!" Gwaine was worried. He's been repeating that for hours.

"Don't worry. He won't tell her anything," Lancelot tried to calm him down a little.

"How do you know?" Leon asked.

"Because I trust him not to betray our secrets to her," Lancelot told them.

"But he doesn't-" what Gwaine was going to say was cut off by Merlin's return. He was unconscious, and bleeding a lot. He was thrown in the cell with Lancelot.

"Do what you can," a guard ordered and threw in water and strips of cloth.

Lancelot cleaned up Merlin as best he could, until Merlin woke up and Merlin started to clean his wounds a little better.

A few hours later, Sir Bedivere and Sir Kane came creeping towards them. They let them out.

"Can anyone get this off of him?" Lancelot gestured to the thing on Merlin's wrist.

"Try a key on here," Bedivere tossed the keys to Lancelot. There were about 7 keys. Lancelot tried different keys, but of course it was the last one he tried. Merlin slowly stood up and the two Knights gestured for them to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed! There's going to be one or two more chapters before I'm done.**

 **I still don't own these characters unfortunately.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Are you okay?" Lancelot whispered to Merlin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merlin looked around. "It shouldn't be so easy to get out,"

"Bedivere and Kane could've knocked them out," Lancelot suggested.

Just then, a bunch of guys jumped out of a doorway. We were outnumbered and only two had swords.

"Why would you say that?" Merlin hissed at Lancelot.

"Go back. We'll hold them off," Bedivere told them. They turned around and there were more people.

"Lancelot. I'm going to do something stupid," Merlin whispered to him. Lancelot nodded his head. The men blocking their paths seemed to be waiting for some sort of signal.

"Guys, get over here. Go to the front of the group," The last part he told Merlin. He told the others to get back against the wall.

Once the others were out of his way, he said a spell that knocked out all the men on both sides.

"Merlin!" Lancelot grabbed him when he swayed. Merlin was close to passing out. The others were shocked and didn't know how to react.

"Come on," Merlin stood up straighter and started leading the way out. Lancelot followed. The others exchanged glances before following them.

Merlin whispered a spell that knocked people unconscious whenever they happened across someone. Once outside and a safe distance away, Arthur exploded.

"Sorcerer! Why did you do that?" He yelled at Merlin.

"Because it was a hopeless situation. We need to go," Merlin looked around.

"What is it?" Lancelot asked.

"There's something-" Merlin tensed and Mordred came out of the woods.

"Emrys," Mordred smirked at him.

"Mordred," Merlin matched his hostile tone.

"I see you escaped," he said before launching a fireball at Sir Kane. Merlin put up a shield. Mordred then had a branch hit Merlin from behind. Merlin dodged it, but it still scraped his side a little.

"Lance, get them out of here," Merlin ordered. He started to fight back, and Mordred got some backup. Merlin killed two of the men by making a fire, and knocked out the rest. Mordred was the last one.

"Emrys. Don't" Mordred was close to being defeated. Merlin paused, then knocked Mordred out too. He turned and ran after where Lancelot and the others had gone. Once there, he looked at each of them to see if they had any life-threatening injuries. Lancelot had a wound across his chest, but that was it. Merlin, using his magic, healed it enough that it was only a tiny wound, then passed out from exhaustion.

"He's a sorcerer," Leon said. They were travelling back to Camelot. "Why did he never tell anyone?"

"Because he's not a sorcerer. He's a warlock who could've died if the wrong person found out," Lancelot replied.

"Warlock," Gwaine repeated. "Warlock. What does that mean?"

"He didn't choose magic, he was born with it. Please, we'll explain everything, just don't tell Uther,"

"Lance, he's bleeding," Bedivere lifted up his side from Merlin's side.

"We're close. Gaius can help, but just don't tell Uther," Lancelot warned. They were hesitant to agree, however after reassuring them that Merlin wouldn't run off, they reluctantly agreed not to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for how I'm ending this story. I haven't been on here for a long time, so I just needed to end it and I did it really quick.**

 **Chapter Four**

Lancelot carried Merlin into Gaius's place and laid him down on a table as was instructed. He helped take Merlin's shirt off and ignored the gasps of horror behind him. Merlin was a wreck. He had knife wounds all over, a big burn in the center of his chest. A rash on his forearm, and marks all around, like he was bound with a chain or rope.

"The wound isn't too bad. Pass me that bottle," Gaius pointed to something and Gwaine gave it to him. "We only need to worry about the infection." He poured the bottle over the wound and rubbed it in a little bit. He stitched it up and put cloth over top.

"Gaius. They know," Lancelot told him, gesturing to the others around them.

"I see," Gaius looked at each of them. "You have not told Uther?"

"No, and they won't until they hear the full story," Lancelot glared, as if daring them to argue.

"Perhaps we can start now. I know most of it and Merlin should not be getting up for another day," Gaius sat down. There wasn't many places to sit, but a few of the Knights were fine with sitting on the ground, leaning their backs against the wall.

Gaius started to talk of a young warlock who came to Camelot to witness a guy get executed for having magic. This warlock saved lives, made friendships, acted like a clown to cheer people up. He got hurt for his friends, and he hid who he truly was, so he could help people who would kill him if they knew. He lost people, and never showed it. He got a girlfriend and his best friend killed her. They were silent until Gaius finally stopped.

"The scars on his chest?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"The burn is from Nimueh," Merlin sat up slowly. He downed a drink Gaius passed him, and grimaced. "I have been captured before, so the lines on my wrists are from those times. The chain marks," he gestured to the lines going across his chest and arms. "Those were from Morgana and Morgause. I spied on them and they caught me. Left me for serkets, where I got this," he turned around and pointed to the mark on the small of his back.

"The other wounds," Gwaine murmured.

"From bandits. From yesterday when Morgana took me to question me. Some are just me, tripping," Merlin shrugged.

"You need more rest. Get out," He told Merlin and said the last to the Knights. None of them told Uther, and Arthur swore to himself that when he was king, he would repeal the ban on magic.


End file.
